


Never Tickle a Sleeping Dragon

by FairyRave



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor, Mystery, No Slash, Post Hogwarts AU, Post-Hogwarts, Potterlock, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-03 07:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10239101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyRave/pseuds/FairyRave
Summary: With nothing left for him to live for after the Second Wizarding War, Draco had decided to live a fresh start outside of the magical community. He didn't expect his life to be thrown out of proportion by a single muggle.





	1. Choice

**Author's Note:**

> I’m looking for a beta reader or a co-writer to help me write this story considering my level of intelligence isn't nearly close to that of the great Sherlock. Anyways, enjoy my little story I've decided to cook up.

** ooOOOoo **

He was tired of everything. He was tired of seeing mass destruction every turn he makes and every time he close his eyes. He was tired of smelling ghosts of blood, sweat, tears and retch that aren’t there. He was tired of looking over his shoulder when he felt his aunt’s eyes even though he knew with certainty that she was utterly dead. He was tired of jumping five feet in the air whenever he hears something remotely snake like. He was tired of eyes judging him based on what he had done in the past. He was tired of pretending to be fine. So yes, he was tired of everything.

There was a steady click of shoes, evenly spaced out, as they echo of the porcelain white walls. The clicks were loud enough so they have recocade off the walls to the other end of the extensive hall. There was a time where he had felt comfort in the melody the echos had created, but now, it was defending. Even the light from the overly large windows on the supposes innocent, morning, glowing walls felt tainted. Not represented of the elegant beauty that use bring him into awe. Every nook and corner of his home was tainted and replaced with vile memories.

“Draco.”

His foot paused mid stride then his head turned towards the women who called his name. Her familiar voice was one of the constants that kept him sane throughout his entire life. Their eyes connected; stunning grey met pale blue, both dulled with recent horrors still running through them.

“Mother.”

The soft light in the halls glisten against his mother’s white blond hair in a way that it seem to mimicked a glow of an angel’s halo and enhanced her features of bags under her eyes. She wore a simple light blue dress hugged her frame, although it hidden her exhausted body Draco knew his mother still had. Narcissa shut her blue eyes for a moment than open them to reveal a revived fire Draco hadn't seen in years.

“Please come with me. I need to discuss a certain matter with you. We will also meet we your father as well.”

“Of course.” Draco followed his mother.

The silence between mother and son was comfortable. Draco felt curiosity mildly peak in his mind, but he had long since learned the art of patience so he kept his curiosity to himself. They both ignored the closed drawing room they had to pass by on their way there, though Draco couldn't help but shivered slightly. She had took him to the parlor in the west wing that was decided to be their sanctuary until his mother finish completely refurbish the entire manor.

Without so much as a pause, Narcissa opened the grand door. They walked into a lighten parlor that was expertly decorated with a flourish of pastel colors. The lounge was arranged in a way that was angled in front of the tall windows overlooking the garden, but not directly in front of them. Draco’s father was already there waiting patiently for them with a stone face that masked his emotions. Narcissa motioned her son to take a seat across from the older Malfoy as she took her place next to Lucius.

Draco kept quiet about the stiff feeling around his father aura.

“Mother and you wanted to speak with me?”

A silence settled before the Malfoys for a beat, then Narcissa touch her husband's knee. Lucius tilt his head slightly to his wife, whom gave him a slight nod, then looked at his son.

“Your mother and I have been discussing about your future arrangement considering recent matters have put our family in a difficult situation. I don't exactly approve of the path your mother have chosen for you, but taking in account our circumstance, I agreed with her logic.”

Draco watched as his father paused with a look on his face as if his next words were the physically the most painful things he would ever say in his life. The younger Malfoy felt himself growing worried.

“I would not force you to choose this path, but it seems to be your only option at the time being–”

He saw Lucius turned his head to his wife again with a slightly desperate look, Narcissa took his hand and squeezed. Draco felt his own hand fidgeting as he attempted to keep himself steady.

“What is it, father?”

Lucius gave one last look at his wife and sighed in defeat, “You need to live in the muggle world.”

As if the world had really ended, Draco then did the two most improper thing of his status and threw out everything he had ever learned about pureblood etiquette; he let his jaw dropped to his floor and at the same said, “What?”, in the most undignified manner.

Draco would never, _never_ have imagine that there would be a day where his father would say those very words. There was a time where he would've laugh in hysteria at anyone would ever make an assumption or state that his own father would ever let him set foot into the muggle world, especially on the subject of _living_ with muggles.

Now hearing those exact words coming out of his father seemed to have left him speechless. Whatever he had expected his parents to talk about, it was not in any shape or form _that_.

“I apologize, but what?”

His father looked as if he was physically restrained himself to take back every single word he had said. Draco's mother then took over the conversation.

“Let me explain. Public opinion of our family have been rather–unfavorable towards us. Although, Potter’s statements about us have prevented anything further than mockery and howlers, I fear that there might be a few that would grow hostile and go to any lengths to hurt us no matter what. Until the time where peace can come for our family as well, we can not walk the streets of the magical world freely. You understand this, don't you, Draco?”

After processing his initial shock and absorbed his mother's words, he had realized what she had spoken about was the truth. “I – Yes.”

“We wouldn't ask you to do this if it isn't necessary. It’s still your choice in the end, of course, if you agree to do this.” Narcissa gazed directly into Draco's grey eye revealing all her love for him as she had his entire life from the moment he was born.

The younger Malfoy cleared his throat, “How would I go about doing this if I did choose so?”

“I knew a muggleborn during my time in Hogwarts.”

Draco’s eyes balked with honest astonishment while his father stiffen a bit, knowing ahead of time of what Narcissa was going to discuss about.

The older witch tilt her head carefully, lost in her memories, “Kept to herself mostly, but I befriended her regardless. She was in my year and was a very talented Slytherin, considering she knew how to keep her blood status hidden until the very last day. The day we graduated was when she had told me. Although, understandably, she disappeared from the wizarding world before the start of the First War soon after. I was angry for a long time of her deception, but I do respect her for her cunningness as I looked back on it.”

“I came into contact with her a few days ago and had gotten her response this morning. She is currently working under the muggle government, so she could integrate you into that world if you choose to live there.”

The younger Malfoy’s head was spinning and spiraling out of proportion. His whole life would turn upside down and completely transform if he agree to do this.

_A world where he isn’t hated based on his name and past? A fresh start where no one would know me? Build my entire life into something else and be whatever I want without ridicule?_

“What about you two?”

Narcissa’s features soften and smile sadly, while Lucius looked out the window. “We are too old for us to properly integrate into a virtually new society. You, on the other hand, could adapt quite easily.”

_Isn’t this what I wanted?_

His mind paused and weighed all his options if he choose an alternative. His choices would be limited, if not, barely minimal.

_Apparently yes, living as a muggle was his only other option._

“I think I’ll take the chance.”

** ooOOOoo **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you guys excited, because I’m definitely excited about writing this story. I don't know about consistent updates though, but I’m try my best to write without you guys killing me. 
> 
> Until the next time!
> 
> Reviews, comments, critics are appreciated! ^^
> 
> -FairyRave


	2. Silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for dragging the story out for a bit, but I wanted to focus on Draco’s development first. Sherlock himself will show up eventually and not for several chapters. I’m guessing at least another chapter or two. Hopefully, you guys will stick around till then. Anyways enjoy!
> 
> (I’m still looking for a beta reader or a co-writer to help me write this story if anyone is interested.)

  **ooOOOoo**

Draco never knew much about muggles, aside that they were ‘dirty blood’ and are lower that ‘filthy rats’. Meeting the bushy haired, buck teeth girl named Granger who spout out facts what ‘real’ witches and wizards already knew only further solidified what he was taught the image of mudbloods were. An infestation who would take over their world and pull it to the ground with their ignorant nonsense. Throwing out the old traditions that was already dwindling and pave a way with their ideas of ‘progress’.

Well, that was some of the things he had used to associate the definition of the word muggle.

Currently, Draco have not a single clue what higher power made him agreed to his mother’s option of living with muggles, whom were essentially the ‘villains’ of some stories his father had told him. He felt that he should regret his choice, but had no motive to backing out after his mother had sent the envelope with an owl that had his faith attached to it’s leg. His mother optimism seemed to be a starch contrast of his father’s bitterness by that point when Draco had stepped out of the parlor and took the direction to his room.

Could he really adapt as his mother had said? Was he out of his dept? Had he made another stupid mistake?

Before he knew it, Draco stood at the entrance to his room. The young wizard went in and closed the door with a soft click as he entered his bed chambers, then he had let his back press against the cool door then gradually slid down to the hard wooden floor.

Draco let his grey eyes roam across the familiar space. He saw his bed centered between two windows with forest green curtains over them hiding the soft light in turn they made the shadows grow steadily over the auburn wood. To his right was his desk with books neatly stacked on the corner and some eagle owl quills. To his left was his fireplace and a seating area with a lounge.

Across from where he was stationed, was a personal bookcase filled with various books and objects he had collected throughout the years and some of which that may have as well been considered ‘dark’.

After everything, Draco still believe all forms of magic was useful. It just depends how it was use.

Also, oppose to what the majority of people think, the young Malfoy have dark blue walls with grey and silver to assent it. He snorted at the people who thought he was that vain.

Draco recalled where his room was a safe haven. Then came the nightmares came knocking at the gates of his home. Screams that penetrated through his door even if cast a spell to stop them. He could still hear them. Sleepless nights, he could still hear them.

Grasping his new wand in his hidden holster he had also recently purchased, Draco casted the same silence spell on his room and let the wand clattered to the floor. The young Malfoy rubbed his face and started to chuckle at himself, than it started to transform to a full laugh.

Draco laugh about what his life had turned into. He remember the time where he was so sure about every choice he had made. He made them without a speck of doubt and was confident about each one. Then life reared it’s ugly face, doubt creeped slowly and jumped directly at him with no warning. Every choice he had made was wrong.

Wrong. Wrong. _Wrong_.

He laughed.

The stress about the bloody cabinet that wouldn't work, and the constant threats of his parents’ lives. Failure after failure, after failure, after failure . . .

The thought that he deserved to be killed and hoped to have died at Potter’s wand that day. The guilt that consumed him when he remembered letting his ‘fellow’ Death Eaters into Hogwarts and his old Headmaster’s looking at him with twinkling eyes that soon stopped twinkling forever off the tower falling, falling, falling . . .

He laughed.

The deliberate attempts to stay out of the other Death Eaters way, especially when he had knew that _HE_ was somewhere in his home. Trying to keep whatever little contents in his stomach from being emptied after seeing dropped bodies with blank eyes or red crimson steadily dripping down their faces in the dining room.

He laughed.

He remembered Granger’s screams. He remembered being blamed and punished for letting the Golden Trio escape (though in the back of his mind at the time, although he didn't know it, he was happy they had escaped). He remembered Crabbe’s falling body. Then there was turrets of all consuming flames and rubble.

Potter had made a mockery of him, though he doesn’t blame him any longer. He wasn't even bitter of the fact that he own his life to the Man-Who-Wouldn't-Die. He actually felt grateful towards Potter.

Shouts, lights, screams, flashes, deaths, confusions, fear.

Then it was quiet.

Draco sat in silence. Finally, he had recalled that it was all over and he was in his bedroom on the floor. And he himself have changed from the ignorant little boy who unknowingly made all the wrong decisions to a young wizard who was barely clinging to his mostly intact mentality. The young blond hit the back of his head to the door once as he looked up at the blank ceiling, breathing in and out.

_Perhaps the choice of starting over was a blessing and I had finally picked something that would make my life out of something._

Draco sat alone in silence.

** ooOOOoo **

The week that had pass was a series mess of blurs. During that week, his mother’s mysterious muggleborn acquaintance wrote that he was to enroll to a college considering his age and had additionally sent over a list of courses he would be required to take. As well as a list of majors he would be interesting based on the Hogwart courses he had taken and some basic course textbooks.

Draco hadn't received any contact from his supposes ‘mates’ ever since the War ended ( _Good riddance_ ) aside from a few correspondents from the Greengrasses, so with nothing else to do at the time, Draco did the very thing that helped maintained his sanity throughout his last years of Hogwarts – study.

The young wizard would be lying if he had said that some of the muggle subjects weren’t interesting. They were, he grudgingly admitted, fascinating. Especially on the idea of muggle science. The theories and conjectures on them branched out to multiple fields of study that he didn’t even knew existed.

One of the topics was electricity as a form of energy which was something that explains how muggles survived, no, thrived in their world. Similar to how witches and wizards were dependent on magic, the muggles depend on other resources for energy and one of their essential form was electricity.

With electricity, the muggles could run machines the size of dragons and build buildings or towers that reach for the sky. And the weapons and machines. Just reading the subtext of them describes what five trained aurores could do, a single muggle could do with a automated gun. Then there was the bomb could wipe a whole city in a blink of an eye. And that’s was just couple of many informations the young wizard had just gained from a single textbook.

It had than dawned to Draco how much a muggle could do without magic. He knew how few the Wizarding World numbers were, thus reading what the muggles could do when they already vastly outnumbered them had made him thought of the worst case scenarios. Each book completely contradicts everything he have ever taught muggles were. Though for better or worse, he wasn't completely certain. It was, to put it mildly, concerning.

Draco paused to take several long consecutive deep breaths, then pushed through with a renewed resolve. _If I’m going to have to live in this world, I will damn well know what I’m getting into._

**ooOOOoo**

Before Draco had knew it, it was the time to leave what he had long since considered his home. There was the initial goodbyes and such. His mother had hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. His father had shook his hand and subtly in his own way asked him to be safe.

Draco stood out by the gates where he could see the front gardens. One of the first things his mother had done after the War was ordered the restoration of the Malfoy Gardens to its proper glory. Narcissa didn't just simply restore them though, but made it so that it blossom with new beauty.

He gave one last overlook at the manor and gardens then turned, Disapparating off the Malfoy grounds.

Once the young wizard felt his feet landed on concrete, he surveyed his surroundings. As intended, he had appeared in a dark deserted alleyway nearby the center of London. The air felt cool against his face and looking up, he saw a blanket of grey but the beams of light pushed through the parted clouds. Draco tighten his grip on his wand lift it up to gaze at it and placed it in his inner muggle suit pocket and straightened his tie.

The young wizard didn’t know what to feel about his current tailored attire. He was wearing a white button up dress shirt along with a sharp-looking, well-fitted standard black suit jacket, and black trousers. It’s somewhat similar to what he usually wear, though his mother was intrigued about the style.

Shaking his head, Draco pulled out a map of London and an envelope with printed directions within it to meet his mother's acquaintance by the name of Lady Smallwood. With a bit of hesitation, the young blond schooled his features and edged his way towards the entryway of the alley armed with basic muggle knowledge and virtually no experience.

**ooOOOoo**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blah, I’m horrible at descriptions. Just go look up pictures of Tom Felton in a tux. 
> 
> *Ugly sobbing*
> 
> Oh and kudos to GuardianDragon98 for guessing the mysterious witch correctly. :3
> 
> I did say she was in Narcissa’s year. When I looked it up they are born around the same year based on Lindsay Duncan’s, Lady Smallwood’s actress, birthdate. Although it was only a five year difference it was close enough for me to say the Lady Smallwood was born in the same year as Cissa and for them to go to Hogwarts together in this world. 
> 
> Anyways, I’ve been looking up dates on the timelines of the two worlds and try to incorporate Draco into the story at his current age, but that would mean John wouldn’t be in the picture at the time. After thinking a bit, I’m inclined to deciding on leaving it at that and wouldn't mess with the timeline too much. (Fun Fact: If I do go in this direction, Sherlock would be about 4 years senior to Draco.) As you guys could guess, that would mean no John, disappointedly. On the up side, I would get a chance to write what Sherlock was like during his time at school.
> 
> I remember watching an episode of Sherlock where Molly had said he was a Chemistry Major, so I’m actually seeing an opportunity there. Plus I would imagine he would ditch class a lot, but still makes the highest grades and go solve cases at the sametime. 
> 
> Just to clarify. Draco already ‘graduated’ from Hogwarts. Admittedly, it wasn't a proper 7th year, but in my story, he studied way ahead already, took the N.E.W.T. exams at the Ministry, and considered himself done with Hogwarts. The Malfoys did gave a suitable sum to rebuilding Hogwarts though.
> 
> Reviews, comments, critics are appreciated! I’m also open to ideas. ^^
> 
> -FairyRave
> 
> P.S. Is there anyone from the U.K. who would know how the college system works over there? I’m just going by assumptions writing this.


End file.
